Rule Numbers 397 and 398
by Mister Jackkkk
Summary: Hogwart's rule number 397: Coming up behind Harry while he ad Draco are glowering at each other and saying "Oh, go on and kiss him already!" is not funny.  Hogwart's rule number 398: - Even if Luna Lovegood does say "Yes, I thought so too".


**Rule Numbers 397 and 398**

**Hogwart's rule number 397: Coming up behind Harry while he ad Draco are glowering at each other and saying "Oh, go on and kiss him already!" is not funny.  
>Hogwart's rule number 398: - Even if Luna Lovegood does say "Yes, I thought so too".<strong>

Harry Potter was glowering. Why was he glowering? Because he could! I mean, he's Harry Freaking Potter! Why should he need a reason to glower? It of course, had nothing to do with the fact he hadn't been sleeping correctly the past few nights, since everyone came back from Christmas break. And it certainly wasn't because he had stayed up in the middle of the night in hopes that Draco Malfoy would sneak a late night chat with him. Because that would be ridiculous. Absolutely unheard of, and of course he didn't even want to have a friendly chat with the great prat, Draco freaking Malfoy.  
>He just felt like glowering, and that was that.<br>'What's got your pants in a twist?' asked Ron at breakfast.  
>Hermione frowned, 'Harry, you look awful – when was the last time you had a good night's sleep?'<br>'Nnnnnngh,' was the famous boy's reply and he dropped his head to the table.  
>Hermione and Ron exchanged worried glances.<br>A bark of a laugh sounded and Harry was back to glowering, only it was aimed at Draco Malfoy and his group of Slytherins now.  
>And Malfoy wasn't glowering, because he had no reason to glower, just like Potter.<br>The boy legend grabbed a bowl of cereal and began to plow it into his mouth, furiously staring at the blond boy.  
>Luna Lovegood sat beside him, obviously not understanding the danger she was in, 'Hello,' she chimed happily.<br>'Hi, Luna.'  
>'Hey.'<br>'Mmmph!' the three looked at Harry.  
>Ron glanced over towards the target of his best mates daggers and then back again.<br>'Y'know…' tested the ginger, as he inched away slowly, 'you should just go on and kiss him already.'  
>Cereal and milk flew across the table, Hermione created a barricade of books, Ron fell backwards out of his seat and Luna said, 'Yes, I thought so too.'<br>Harry gaped at his friends.  
>'What?' he shrieked, 'Are you lot<em> mad<em>?'  
>'Presumably, so,' Luna stated a matter-a-factly.<br>'I can't believe you'd say that!'  
>'Well, Harry,' Hermione started, hiding behind a rather large book, 'I actually agree with them.'<br>The golden boy threw his spoon in his bowl, overflowing cereal and milk splattered the table, 'Whatever,' he grumbled and stormed out of The Great Hall.  
>How dare they! His best friends suggest he snog Malfoy! Just because they fought all the time before and now date, does not mean that's the medicine for Malfoy's and his problems. It was completely mad! Potter's and Malfoy's don't kiss! So what if they'd let out their sexual frustrations on one another in the past! Kissing was completely different – it was far too intimate! Kiss a Malfoy!<br>Harry spat out a laugh, frightening a couple of first year's as he passed.  
>'Maybe we shouldn't have said that,' Ron murmured, watching the door's slam shut.<br>'Don't be silly, it had to be said,' Hermione's courage was back to full, and her books returned to her bag.  
>'That's why I gave him the mirror,' said Luna, and the two – completely out of the loop, stared at her.<br>'…Okay,' said Ron, giving Hermione a scared look.  
>Meanwhile, on the other side of the hall, Draco had witnessed the Potter temper tantrum.<br>He had no idea what it was about, and a pang of curiosity hit him.  
>The Slytherin grabbed a few pieces og toast and headed back to the dungeons.<br>'Look at that,' said Luna, 'Draco will sort it out,' and with that, she left too.  
>'She's mad,' Ron stated, and continued eating his breakfast.<br>Harry had all most reached the Fat Lady, when a voice sounded from his pocket.  
>'Oi! Potter!'<br>The Boy-Who-Lived whipped the mirror out of his pocket and glared into the face of Draco, 'What do you want?' he snapped.  
>'Geez, what's wrong with you?'<br>Harry groaned, 'I wish people would all just shut up!' he shoved the glass back into his robes, '_Peach Blossom_,' he growled at the Fat Lady.  
>'No need to make a huff!' she flew open for Harry to enter.<br>'You can't ignore me, y'know,' shouted the pocket and the remaining Gryffindors exchanged funny glances.  
>'Haven't you ever heard a pocket talk before?' shrieked the lion and his fellow housemates left the Tower very quickly, 'Stupid prats.'<br>'Hellooooooo!'  
>Harry threw himself on his bed and collected the mirror again, 'Do you know the meaning of go away?'<br>'Not in my vocab!' the Malfoy smirked, 'Seriously, Potter, what's eating at you?'  
>'You are!' and Harry threw the mirror across the room, the Slytherin's shocked face was seen for a few seconds before the glass smashed across the floor.<br>'Bloody git!' screamed Harry, and face planted into his pillows.  
>All the Gryffindor's were warned of Harry's ultimate, bad behaviour and were advised to stay away, in case they were to become the target of his immense anger.<br>The golden boy drifted to sleep, where he dreamed of Malfoy's mocking face, and Ron giving him googly eyes.  
>He awoke abruptly, to someone stroking his hair, and he blinked his blurry eyes – he couldn't recall removing his glasses.<br>'You shouldn't sleep with glasses on, y'know,' the stroking continued, 'You might break them like that poor mirror.'  
>Harry sat up and his glasses were placed in his hands, 'Malfoy?' the lion shoved the frames to his face, 'How the hell –'<br>'I heard the password,' shrugged the blond and the raven frowned.  
>'Go away,' he pouted, flopping back to his pillows.<br>'Hmmm… no,' said Draco and Harry groaned, 'I brought you something.'  
>'A punch to the face?'<br>Malfoy rolled his eyes, 'Just sit up,' and Potter did.  
>The Slytherin pressed a piece of glass into Harry's hand – it was a new mirror.<br>'What's this for?' the Gryffindor, mumbled moodily.  
>'I got it last night, but you were already asleep,' said Draco, 'You see, the original was too big to bring back to Hogwarts, so I sent it away to be made in pieces – there's plenty of spares and –'<br>'Wait –' the lion interrupted, 'That's why you weren't talking to me?'  
>'Yeah –'<br>'And you couldn't owl me about it?' Harry huffed.  
>'I was told it would only take a couple of hours – but the stupid prat forgot he had deadlines on other such artefacts and didn't owl me about it – you thought I was ignor –'<br>Harry interrupted him again, 'You _have_ been ignoring me!'  
>'Stop that,' Draco raised a brow, 'the interuptions are really getting on my nerves – and I haven't, you've just been super pissed lately and haven't been paying attention to me – so get off your high horse and –'<br>Harry jumped on Draco, pressing his lips against the blonde's and then pushed him into the bed.  
>'I hate you,' said the lion and he continued to kiss the snake.<br>So Potter's and Malfoy's _do_ kiss… on occasion.

**A/N  
>That's how you show someone you hate them! Keep 'em on their toes!<br>Reviews taste better than Betty Crocker cookies!  
>Mister Jackkkk. ^_^<strong>


End file.
